All Tied Up
by ThatCalexShipper
Summary: Alex Cabot and Casey Novak get a bit...tied up. Well, one of them does. Calex smut. Just pure smut.


**A/N: for the birthday girl (Antarktica) because she likes to kill me with smut so now I'll return the favor.**

"For god's sake Alex! It's not that big of a deal!" Casey Novak was pissed. Her girlfriend was so unbelievably frustrating, yet adorable at the same time. They had been trying to find a time to go to this new restaurant that Alex desperately wanted to go to, and Casey wasn't able to get a reservation until the next month.

"Casey! It's a whole month away! I told you I wanted to go this week!"

"Yeah, and I tried, Alex! I did my best but I can't CREATE space for us!" Casey moved closer to her girlfriend, trying to place her hands on her shoulders, only to be roughly shoved off. Casey sighed, her hand coming up to rub at her forehead. Alex looked over at her, watching as Casey slid her robe off of her, Alex internally cursing her libido as she saw Casey's nipples through the thin shirt she was wearing. Arousal mixed with her anger, and she found herself stalking over to Casey, her hands grabbing her shoulders and moving back until they collided with the wall.

"Shut. Up." Alex growled, before roughly claiming Casey's lips. The redhead fought for a moment before succumbing to the kiss, feeling Alex's fingers trailing along her waistband.

"W-What are you gonna do?" Casey gasped out, her breath hitching as she felt Alex slip into her shorts, cupping her over her panties. Alex leaned closer, nipping at Casey's ear.

"I'm gonna tie you to the bed, and I'm gonna make you beg, my sweet." Alex whispered, pulling her hand out from where it had been running along Casey's rapidly drenched core. She yanked the redhead into her, grabbing her face and kissing her lips hard, moving towards the bedroom, pulling Casey along.

"Oh! Alex!" Casey gasped as Alex's teeth sunk into the sensitive skin on her neck, and she let out a moan as her lover's tongue flicked out to soothe the wound. Alex threw her down onto the bed, Casey whimpering as Alex crawled over her, leaning down to capture her lips again. She then moved up further, Casey realizing what she wanted as her mouth was positioned directly under Alex's drenched core.

"Make me come, baby." Alex's hand reached across her chest to play with her own nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingers, giving little gasps, which turned into a loud moan as Casey thrust her tongue upwards, letting it glide between Alex's folds. The redhead gripped Alex's thighs, licking her way up to her lover's clit, flicking the tip of her tongue over it. Alex yelped, her body jolting at the contact. Casey continued to lap at Alex's core, alternating between her clit and her entrance. Alex was getting closer and closer, rolling her hips desperately, grinding into Casey's mouth.

"Come for me, Alex." Casey moaned, the vibrations hitting Alex's clit just right, bringing her even closer to her climax. Finally, Casey thrust her tongue into Alex while sucking hard on her clit. Alex screamed, coming hard over Casey's mouth, who eagerly lapped up her release.

"F-Fuck, Case." Alex muttered collapsing to the side of Casey's body, closing her eyes briefly, until she heard Casey whimpering. She reopened her eyes, watching Casey's hand trail downwards towards her own core. Alex grabbed her hand just as it reached it's destination, pulling it away, making Casey groan in frustration.

"I guess I really do need to tie you up, huh naughty girl?"

"A-Alex please." Casey moaned, her hips rolling, desperate for friction. Alex pulled open her nightstand drawer, Casey giving a gasp when she saw the red leather handcuffs dangling from Alex's hand.

"You're okay with this, right?"

"Yes! God yes!" Casey leaned back against the bed, lifting her hands above her head, the action making Alex let out a moan of appreciation.

"Fuck. That's it baby." Alex cuffed Casey to the headboard, silently thanking herself for buying one with metal bars. She trailed her fingers along Casey's body, brushing lightly over her nipples, the buds hardening beneath her touch.

"A-Alex. Touch me." Casey was rolling her hips, her legs crossing and uncrossing as she desperately tried to get friction between her legs.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, my love, keep your legs still."

"I can't. Fuck, Alex please!" Casey yelled in frustration, Alex's hands were ghosting along every inch of her body, touching every part of her except the one place she needed desperately to be touched. Then Alex was gone. She moved silently across the room, Casey staring at her with wide pleading eyes. Alex reached into her closet and pulled out two scarves, Casey moaning in anticipation as she realized Alex's plan. The blonde walked back to the bed, grabbing Casey's ankle.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. I trust you, Alex. Please." Casey whimpered as Alex spread her legs, tying each one to a bedpost. Securing the knots, Alex bent down and placed a kiss on Casey's inner thighs. She trailed her tongue along the hot skin, moving up and kissing everywhere except where Casey needed. She let one finger ghost over Casey's entrance, collecting wetness as she swiped up. Casey jerked, pulling against the handcuffs and making the bed rattle. She let out a desperate moan, high pitched and breathy as Alex continued ghosting her fingers up to Casey's hips.

"God Alex please!" She was whining now, her body jerking and twisting with every slight touch of Alex's hands. Alex blew gently on her core, Casey letting out a very desperate cry, her hips bucking as she arched her back. Alex let her finger circle Casey's clit again, a quick swipe before she completely pulled away. Casey felt tears of frustration slipping down her cheeks, her every nerve on edge as she desperately prayed for relief.

"Shhh my love, I'll give you what you want..." Alex kissed away the tears, trailing her fingers down Casey's side, before without warning, plunging them into Casey's heat.

"AHH! ALEX! F-FUCK!" Casey screamed, her body shaking as Alex's fingers thrust in and out of her at a brutal pace, making the headboard shake and hit the wall. Alex's thumb circled Casey's clit, stimulating it rapidly, Casey's moans turning into full blown screams, ones that bounced off the walls as she rolled her hips. Alex sunk down and quickly attached her lips to Casey's clit, sucking hard and curling her fingers. Casey let out an ear shattering scream, one Alex was pretty sure her neighbors heard. She felt Casey's orgasm coat her hand, the redhead collapsing back against the bed, her back having lifted up during her release. Casey was non-responsive, her eyes screwed shut and her breathing heavy. Alex pulled out of her, reaching up and undoing the handcuffs, and then going down and untying the scarves that bound Casey. She put them away and sat down next to her girlfriend, gently brushing sweaty strands of hair out of her face.

"C'mon sweetheart. Wake up." Alex patted her cheek gently, smiling softly as Casey opened her eyes. The redhead gently shifted over, her legs closing as she slowly regained control of her body.

"Jesus- Fuck- Alex. That was- wow."

"Mmm. Glad to be of service. Maybe we _can_ wait for that restaurant, I know some other things we could be doing instead..."


End file.
